


【言金】巴别塔08

by ZoeT



Category: Fate/Zero, Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeT/pseuds/ZoeT
Summary: 此文为纯肉部分 全文请走Lofter http://www.lofter.com/blog/nokoriya?act=dashboardclick_20130514_04





	【言金】巴别塔08

**Author's Note:**

> 此文为纯肉部分 全文请走Lofter http://www.lofter.com/blog/nokoriya?act=dashboardclick_20130514_04

浪潮。  
言峰听见了浪潮，又或者他们置身于浪潮之中。欲望是波浪，推着他们向前，向前，直至抵达那个巅峰。  
吉尔伽美什撑在言峰光裸的小腹上，极富规律地起起伏伏，金色的耳坠随着他的动作叮叮当当地晃着，言峰不禁伸出一只手去抚摸他的耳垂。小巧，却又因为情欲和兴奋而充血，吉尔伽美什浑身上下缺乏血色，仿佛所有的红都聚集在了耳垂上和眼睛里。而此刻那双红眸蒙了一层雾。言峰从那层雾里看见自己，又从自己眼里看到俩人交合的地方，白色浑浊的液体淌下来，滚烫鲜活，起码比流淌在他们两人中的血液要滚烫。  
“啊…绮礼…”  
吉尔伽美什忘情地耸动着，忘记了掌控这首裸体探戈的旋律。节奏被打乱，音脚也支离破碎，演奏家沉迷于乐器所带来的幻觉之中。言峰观察着骑在自己身上堪称完美的胴体，手指抚过吉尔伽美什由于舒展而显露出的线条鲜明的肋骨，一瞬间，他感觉自己仿佛在拨动竖琴的琴弦。  
“这是真的吗？”他发问了，声音里带着自己都没有注意到的兴奋，“还是说…这是你为我带来的幻觉？”  
吉尔伽美什大笑起来。他的金发被汗打湿成一缕一缕，高高在上的模样荡然无存，但那种威严却没有改变。  
“这当然是真的，”他双手捧起言锋棱角鲜明的脸颊，红眸种闪着炫目的光芒，似乎十分乐在其中。“我不需要催眠术就能带给你极乐。”

说罢，一阵漩涡绞紧了言峰。他几乎就要无法忍受的时候，吉尔伽美什握住了他的手臂，指引着他向上移动，直到言峰的双手都扼住了他的脖颈为止。  
“要不要试试看？”  
吉尔伽美什没有说话，但是言峰听到了，他从吉尔伽美什的眼睛里读出来：要不要试试看——杀死我。

言峰知道他在做什么。但他不会再落入圈套了。  
他用单手握紧了吉尔伽美什的脖颈。当然，作为八极拳的练习者，寸劲寸发的爆发力不可小觑，有必要的话言峰的握力足够粉碎木石。但是他的发力只持续了一瞬间，随后便松开了留下些许红痕的脖颈。他改变了发力的对象，双手下移握住吉尔伽美什的腰肢，向里面猛烈地冲撞起来。

吉尔伽美什一瞬间绞紧了身躯。他好像从王座上落了下来，一边不可思议地望着言峰，嘴里却只能吐出不成词语的气声。收缩感越来越重，他知道吉尔伽美什就要到达顶峰了。高潮前一瞬间，金发男人趴下身来，鼻尖埋在他的颈窝里。言峰这才发觉吉尔伽美什的身量其实并不与他相当，甚至比他纤细不少。如果忽略鞋跟不记，他们平站在一起时言峰应当要高他一头。但吉尔伽美什的气场却是不容置疑的，就算是八尺的壮汉站在他面前，被他斜睨时也会有伏地跪拜的冲动。至于为什么言峰免于受他的影响，这对于吉尔伽美什来说可能也是个谜。

吉尔伽美什释放了。他趴在言峰身上没有起来的意思，汗水爬满背部的沟壑，言峰抚摸着他的头发和臀部，忽然保持着交合的姿势将两人位置翻转过来。吉尔伽美什发出不满的呻吟，但没有做出实际的抗拒。言峰感受着包裹自己的温暖巢穴，他知道自己也快了，但是这还不够，远远不够。就算曾经有女人与他一起制造过一个女儿，但言峰却从未体会到人们所说的性爱的乐趣。如今的这个社会中，先知甚至能为人们匹配眷侣。和什么人在一起最幸福，和什么人在一起才能获得最大化的利益……这些都和言峰没有一丝一毫的关系。也许幸福再也不会降临在他身上了，他曾经这样想。

吉尔伽美什吻上来，尽管他的体内是温暖的，舌头却如此冰冷，言峰含着他的舌头像衔着一块冰块，但是吉尔伽美什没有融化，恰恰相反，他在升腾，灵魂往上升腾到空气中。言峰顶撞着，用他们刚才的规律，一下接着一下，沙发几乎都要被撞得挪位。吉尔伽美什被他吻得缺氧，呻吟也被他尽数吃进嘴里，只有鼻腔内漏出了些许喘息。

原来这就是性爱。言峰想，他看着这样为肉体上的快感而癫狂的吉尔伽美什，下半身难以自持地躁动。他知道他就要攀登到那里了。原来性爱是一项释放灵魂的运动，出生以来他头一次理解了凡人的认知。

吉尔伽美什终于摆脱他口腔的禁锢，愈发狂乱地呻吟了起来，声音大得言峰怀疑森林外面的人也能听见。他失控了，言峰使这个向来游刃有余，随心所欲操纵他人于指掌之间的男人失控了，像一个抽风的人偶，任他摆布。

怀抱着这种想法，言峰到达了顶点。

两人粗重的喘息声甚至盖过了在火炉里燃烧的木柴噼啪声。他们做得忘情，时间已经从深夜逐渐过渡到了凌晨。言峰让出位置，吉尔伽美什筋疲力竭地翻身下地，任由白浊从他的股缝流下。他披过一身毯子，消失在了走廊尽头的房间。


End file.
